


You stole my line

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Sweet bed scene with Aaron and Camille
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt





	You stole my line

“I’m glad we’re giving things a try again.” Camille says.

She ran her hands gently through Aaron’s hair.

Aaron murmured softly, “Love you, Camille.”

Camille sweetly smiles at the declaration of love from her former spouse, “Love you too, Aaron.”

“Well at least I can rest easier knowing the feeling's mutual.” Aaron said to her.

“I thought you were sleeping.” Camille said to him.

“You stole my line.” Aaron pouted.

“I’ve been awake this whole time.” Camille replies.

“Having trouble sleeping?” Aaron asked concernedly.

“Every time I close my eyes, I found myself waking back up.” Camille looked at him.


End file.
